


Cold Dark Corner

by Sqigglemonkey



Series: The Wicked Path of Destiny [3]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: F/M, Fake AH Crew, Inspired by Poetry, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-05 22:05:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5392022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sqigglemonkey/pseuds/Sqigglemonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A glimpse into the life of Ray</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Dark Corner

Ray Narvaez Jr. the son of a meagre crime boss and her husband, was only 10 years old when he arrived home after spending the day at a friends house. The scene that greeted him was not the usual one he saw. This time he saw his parents, sitting on their dining room chair's next to each other, gagged, cuffed with zip-ties, facing the doorway, two armed men behind them, guns pressed to their temples.

The terrified young boy was unable to cry out as he was grabbed, his small strength rendering him powerless against the strong arms of the person holding him, a hand clamping his mouth shut. Two bullets, firing simultaneously, ended the lives of the child's parents, and he crumbled to the floor as he was released, the killers leaving swiftly.

Luckily the sound of gunshots were all but unheard of in the area they lived, so it was only a matter of minutes before neighbours and passers by were running in to see what had happened. Unluckily for Ray, although he didn't realise until many years later, this was the start of a journey from one foster family to another.

Ray found he didn't fit in amongst 'normal' people. Having been bought up around crime his morality level was slightly lower than most people's, and often found himself punished for things he didn't see as that bad, like stealing a few candy bars from the local shop on multiple occasions with the assumption that it was okay as he would pay the shop owner back the next day.

The more Ray 'acted out', the more the foster parents would punish him, and before long verbal abuse was something he became numb to (it couldn't be worse than what ran through his head on a constant basis, right?), and not long after bruises would start appearing on his skin, usually in the most easily disguised areas of his body. His foster parents always blamed it on menial things like 'falling down the stairs' or 'walking into a door', 'falling off his bike' or that he got it from 'playing sports', but the social worker would usually become suspicious and move him on to another home, and it would all start again.

When he was 17, Ray gathered the few things he owned and left, finding his way to Los Santos over 3 years, learning skills on the way, and taking jobs where he could. Upon arrival, Ray settled in a shitty apartment next to the gun store, where he bought his pink sniper rifle.

* * *

 

Many years later, after living alone, Ray met two men on a rooftop, who would become his two greatest friends, and later boyfriends. When they first started sleeping in each others beds, Ray felt confused. He was unsure why these two attractive guys would like him, and that, coupled with seeing people every day, sent him into a state of shock. It was Michael who managed to bring him down, surrounding his body with warmth, small kisses etched into his skin, and it only got better when Gavin arrived, the warmth calming him, and the kisses relaxing him enough to fall asleep.

Every time Ray's past catches up with him, or he feels confused about why people love him, whenever he's down, his boyfriends surround him with love, cuddles, kisses and warmth bringing him comfort.

Ryan is the one who reads him the poem that stays with him at the times he feels low. His low voice and the expression of the poem bringing peace to him.

"There's a cold dark corner  
in the back of my room,  
it speaks to me  
and says I'm coming for you.

As I lie on my bed  
in the fetal position,  
my eyes are closed  
hoping and wishing.

Maybe that one day  
my dreams will come true,  
that I don't have to be here  
so down and blue.

The corner keeps talking  
about how I'm going to die,  
all I can do  
is lie there and cry.

As the corner gets closer  
and takes me in,  
my soul starts to burn  
as so does my skin.

My bones shall lie there  
turning to dust,  
my bed surrounding  
nothing but rust."

**Author's Note:**

> Poem from: http://www.familyfriendpoems.com/poem/cold-dark-corner


End file.
